Transformers: Cameron
by rockstar5000
Summary: Cameron was just a normal girl who sometimes helped her father fix up wrecked cars. That is, until he got her her own to fix up. Follow Cameron on her journey of love and tragedy as she meets a mech named Jazz. (I know Jazz was killed but he's so awesome I had to let him live!)
1. Chapter 1

Cameron POV

"Hey, Cam! Wait up!" I hearfrom behind me and I turn with a grin to see my best friend, Emily, rushing towards me. She jolts to a stop in front of me and goes back to stuffing her bookbag with her stuff. The taller, brown-haired, girl grins at me and we start walking out to the buses.

"How's BA?" I ask with a grin. Yeah, BA is the name of her brother's new puppy. He's adorable! The pup, of course.

"Ahh he's soo cute! And absolutely soft! Hey, we still on for our Marvel Marathon this weekend?"

"Duh! I just finished my collection with The Incredible Hulk. Aw shit, we'll talk later. Text me!" I call over my shoulder as I head towards my bus. I get on just in time, shooting the driver a cocky grin as he shakeshis head in disapproval. The bus jerks foward, sending towards the back of the bus faster than it should and I barely miss tripping. The front of the bus is totally buzzing with little kids screaming and laughing, the middle has a ton of middle schoolers goofing off, and in the back is all the high schoolers like myself. I drop down in a seat near the back, pull out my Iron Man headphones and iPod, and put my rock playlist on shuffle. Now for the 35 minute drive home.

As soon as i'm off the bus, I head straight to my room to change into some old clothes. My mom is at work and my dad's probably working in his shed or feeding calves. My oldest sister, Amy, is married, has three kids, and lives near the Elementary School while the youngest of all my older sisters, Bobbi Jo, is at college. Yep, the youngest of four girls. It also ultimately sucks when you're the tomboy of the family. I leave my room dressed in old jeans and a tank top, throwing my hair up in a ponytail and putting a bright green bandana in as I head back to my dad's shed. My dad buys salvage titled cars, almost always Fords and mostly Mustangs, fixes them up, and sells them. But then he farms, too. I grin in greeting as I step into his 'shop' on the way to mine. See, he has this very big shed and I get a smaller one connected to the back. Not always fair, right?

"Hey, Cameron! Home already?" My dad asks from his spot with his hands under the hood of his old truck.

"It's already four, Dad. Need any help in there?"

"Just grab me a pop and i'll be fine." He replies and I roll my eyes but make my way over to the small mini fridge full of Mountain Dew and Pepsi. I grab a Dew for me and a Pepsi for him, quickly giving him his and cracking open my own.

"So, whatcha working on tonight, Cams?" My dad asks and scratches his grey/black hair.

"Well if you don't need any help, i'll prolly go back to fixing the gas cap on that go-kart."

"Ah, well, ya better get to it then. Who knows how long that will take!" He laughs and I raise an eyebrow. What's got him acting so weird.

"Yeaahh, sure. Well, if ya need any help, ya know where to find me!" I say, watching him as he rubs the back of his neck, an old nervous tick i've figured out over the years. I glance at him a couple times as I make my way over to the door and notice his expectant look. When I walk through the door, my eyes widen.

"...Dad?" I call out, shocked, and hear his deep laugh ringing loudly.

"You like 'er?" He asks and stops beside me and I turn to him, confused.

"No way." I state and his grin widens. I turn back to the car, jaw dropped. Your fuking kidding me!

"It's all yours, girl. I went to pick up an old '99. Lady said it disappeared and let me have this one instead! You'll have to do some work on 'em, though." He adds and I walk up to it and run my fingers along the black hood to rest on the side mirror of the drivers side. It's a 2005 Mustang, red with a black hood and spoiler. It's got small scratches all over the place, nothing a little touch-up can't fix, and I open the door and pop the hood. What I see under the hood, shocks me most of all. I wipe away some of the grime and grease and can't help but grin at the chrome engine. So, it's a GT-stick shift. I look up to speak and shake my head and chuckles when I realize he left me.

"Where to start?" I mutter to myself. Should probably clean the oil, the engine itself, and of course the whole car. It's full of dust! I sigh and set my can of pop down next to my stereo. I grab the cd's next to it and shuffle through them until I find an old, homemade, mix. I snort when an old one, Britney Spears' Toxic, starts playing, but I let it go.

"Fuck it all. Let's get shit started." I state firmly and grab some rags, ready to clean off this beauty.

It's 10 o'clock by the time I think it looks good enough. Well, for now. I can feel the grease on my face and can easily see it on my clothes and arms. Gross. I easily turn off the stereo with one hand and toss a couple of old cans in the garbage with the other. Score! I grab around for a clean-ish rag and wipe my hands on it, trying not to get anymore on my clothes. I take one last glance at the now clean, shiny, engine with an accomplished look on my face. I set the hood fown gently, pat it a couple times, and grin.

"See ya later, babe." I call softly and head out of my shop, to the house.

"Cameron! Don't you even think about touching anything with those dirty clothes on!" My mom automatically yells from the living room and I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna change right now, ma. Did Bobbi Jo call?"

"Yeah, she'll be home Friday night."

"Well, i'm planning on going to Emily's on Friday..." I say slowly and shr shakes her head.

"You're sister is coming home from college for the weekend and you won't stay home to see her? Really Cameron, that's not nice." She replies disappointedly and I'm instantly annoyed.

"Mom! We've been planning this for weeks! What, am I supposed to just cancel?!" The look she gives me say 'duh' and I groan.

"Whatever then." I grumble and ignore her complaining about attitude. I take the stairs two at a time to get to my room and quickly shed my dirty clothes, trading them for comfortable sweats. I run a hand through my hair and debate going back downstairs to get ready for bed or just do straight to bed...And the latter wins! I grab my phone and start texting Emilytge bad news.

'Bobbi Jo's comin home 4 the weekend n ma says i gota stay home...sorry man'

'Thats stupid...not even 4 the day?'

'Nah but she never said i gota cancel my date wit David on friday...prolly cuz she likes him...i think shes gota pedo crush on him' I text back with a scowl. David's my almost-boyfriend. We haven't made it official or anything but i'm pretty sure that on Friday it will be.

'David? And the warden? Ugh, like a pedo porno'

'Ugh! The mental images!'

'Its true chica! Aw shit mamas yellin at me 2 go 2 bed...night bitch!'

'Alrite c u at school 2morrow lil beotch.' I set the alarm on my phone, stick it under my pillow, and sigh. Just another day in paradise, eh? Ha, yeah right. Now I can finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron POV

I seriously thought my date with David would have gone better. I mean, I seriously thought he was gonna suggest we get serious! But no, the fucker dumps me. He brings me out to this fancy place, dressed up all nice, and gently lets me down. I had even dressed fancy for once! I had on a tight, black, mid-thigh, skirt, light blue, v-neck shirt, and my favorite black, Nike, skater shoes. All he told me was 'it just isn't working out.' I gotta admit, i'm totally fine with it, I just have security problems. He just dropped me off at home and instead of going into the house, I head back to my garage. It's around 10 o'clock PM. As soon as I enter my garage, I kick off my shoes and drop my bag.

"Hey baby girl!" A feminine, excited, voice exclaims and I look up to see my older sister by 5 years, Bobbi Jo, standing in the doorway.

"Bobbi Jo?" I say surprised and she grins.

"Didja miss me, baby girl?" She teases and I roll my eyes and grin.

"'Course. What are you doin' back here?"

"Dad was tellin' me you got a car and I decided to check it out. Looks nice." She comments and I nod in agreement. I got the whole thing cleaned up, including fixing the scratches and making it look just like new, inside and out. I just ordered a Shaker 1000 sound system for it, though.

"Yeah, he'll really roar when I get 'em goin'." I say and she looks up at me surprised.

"You haven't gotten it runnin' yet?"

"Nah, prolly get to it this weekend."

"Oh, cool. So, how was your date with David?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and I sigh and let out a dry laugh.

"Dumped me not even 20 minutes ago." I say reluctantly and she gasps.

"Oh, Cam-"

"It's cool, Bobs. Didn't like him that much anyway. I honestly thought ma had a pedo crush on him..." I add and she snorts in laughter.

"Damn it, Cam! That's too funny for words!" She laughs and I grin.

"Yeah..." I fade off and like the understanding sister she is, she figures me out.

"Hey, i'll leave ya alone than, but you know where you can find me, baby girl." She says softly and hugs me. I give her a disgusted look when she pulls away and she punches me jokingly.

"Don't call me that!" I yell after her as she laughs and leaves.

"Hmmph, baby girl. Thanks for the boost of confidence, sis. Love ya, too." I mutter to myself, my silly grin sticking. Gosh, I love the girl to death but she can also be a huge prick. I glance down at myself, decide that these clothes aren't very practical for working on my car, and laugh when I spot the bag I didn't bring in here dropped by the door. I grab it and pull out the huge basketball shorts and t-shirt with the sleeves cut off all the way down to the waist practically. I easily pull off my fancy clothes and slip into the more comfortable ones with a relieved sigh.

"Now, let's get you runnin', huh babe?" I mutter to the car and shove my shoes on before sliding into the drivers seat and flexing my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Feels good." I say quietly and rub the odd symbol on the steering wheel. I jump when, and I swear on my life, the car SHIVERS. Like, no kidding. I shake my head to push it away and slip the keys into the ignition.

"C'mon, baby, let's go for a test drive." I coo and squeeze my eyes shut. I slowly turn the key and the car roars to life. I stare in amazement as the radio comes on to a good rap station and Baby Got Back comes on. Hahaha! That's great! I quickly rush over and open the garage door and jump back in. Shifting quickly, I pull out, still in shock that it's actually MOVING. Whoohoo! I let out a excited laugh, crank the music, and peel out unto the highway. It takes off like a rocket. For the shape it was in, i'm surprised at how smooth of a ride it is. I shift again, going faster and grinning as I head toward the old, dead end road that Bobbi Jo alwas used to take me when either of us was having a bad day. It's a couple miles until I reach the closed bridge and I park it, keeping the lights on and sitting on the hood. I lean back against the windshield and just listen to the music through the open windows. I wish I could do stuff like this with Bobbi Jo again. Since i'm 17, she's 22, Jenna's 26, and Amy's 31. Five years between all of us except Bobbi and Jenna. Some people would think it must be easier to get along, but it's not. The only sister i'm really close to is Bobbi. Sure, we're total bitches to each other alot but we can both tell we love each other. I'm also pretty close with Amy and her family of three kids. Hailey's 11, Blake's 9, and Mason's 6. They're the cutest little kids! I snicker at the memory of Blake falling off of a ladder, onto a bush, and just asking if he could do it again. I wish these days were as easy as when I was younger. Being a teen sucks, simple as that.

"I see ya got 'em runnin'." Dad observes and I grin from my spot working on putting a tire back on my go-kart.

"That I did. Runs smoother than I thought. You wanna go for a ride?" I ask hopefully but deflate when he shakes his head.

"Sorry darlin,' but I gotta get that truck fixed for Doug. Maybe later."

"Oh, yeah, maybe." I say, upbeatly. I'm pretty sure he saw right through it though.

"You should go for a drive though, Cami. Get a good feel for 'em."

"Yeah, i'll go out in a while. Maybe take it down the old road again." I say thoughtfully and catch his smile.

"Should do that soon. I gotta get back to work. See ya in a bit, Cams." He calls and hurries back to his room. I raise an eyebrow but don't comment. Who knows what goes through his mind? I shudder at the thought. I drop the dirty rag into the pile of others and wash my hands thoroughly in my crappy old sink before sliding into the red and black Mustang. The engine roars when I start it up, louder than a couple days ago when I first took it out. I drive for a couple miles, a little over half way to the end of the road, when I notice the group of cars following me. I turn down the blaring music and glance at them, wow those are nice. A blue and red flamed Peterbilt semi, yellow and black Camaro, a search and rescue Hummer H2, and a black GMC Topkick with stalker stacks. What. The. Fuck. I move the steering wheel to pull over but it won't budge. I raise my eyebrows in surprise as I take my feet off the pedals and the car keeps going the same speed. What the fuck is going on! I try to lean forward but the seat belt pulls me back. I swallow hard when my car stops and turns off all by itself in the same spot as before. The other cars pull up and te first thing I notice is the Hummer and semi don't have any people in them. WHO THE FUCK DROVE? Two men hop out of the black truck and a younger than them but older than me girl and boy climb out of the Camaro. My door opens by itself and my seatbelt comes undone and I just stare. The people stand together, the two from the truck obviously military with their posture and such. The younger of the two men motions for me to get out and I comply.

"Are you Cameron Renee Wild?" The oldest asks and I quirk an eyebrow.

"I don't answer strangers. Especially when they stalk me, my car drives by itself, and I just about shit myself in fear." I answer bluntly and my eyes widen to the size of golf balls as the semi suddenly starts growing into some huge alien thing. All the other cars follow suit, INCLUDING my own. I turn to the four people and run a hand through my hair in disbelief.

"What the fuck is going on? I swear on my frickin' life that i'm not in drugs. Is this shit real?" I ask quickly and the robot that was once my car, laughs

"Told ya she's fiesty." He states and I facepalm. My heart feels like it's gonna jump out my chest!

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on before I go into shock. Hmm?" I turn to the humans and take a step back when I notice the semi's intense gaze in me.

"Are you Cameron Renee Wild?" He asks and I quirk and eyebrow and cock my head slightly.

"The one and only. You gotta staring problem or something?" I ask and throw a hand over my mouth in shock as I realize what a said.

"Oh shit, that was mean, i'm sorry. I really need to learn how to think before I speak." I spit out and he smiles. SMILES! What the fuck?!

"It is alright. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He stops when I hold out a hand and I scratch my head.

"Okay, introductions. Can we start with my squishy, small, friends first then move up to giant alien robots? I just wanna make sure I ain't halucinatin' or somethin,' no offense." I add on and he gives me a look that says 'whatever.'

"Sam Witwicky. This is my girlfriend Mikaela Banes, Seymour Simmons from Sector 7, and Colonal Will Lennox." The youngest of the men introduces and motions to each person and I nod with a sideways grin.

"Now you super space freaks can have a go." I call up and surprizingly, they don't kill me for calling them freaks. Sweet.

"As I said before, I am Optimus Prime. These are Bumblebee, Rachet, Ironhide, and your guardian, Jazz." Mr. Semi states and I snort when he comes to Jazz's name.

"You find somethin' funny 'bout my name, baby girl?" He mocks, dragging out the dreaded nickname and I scowl.

"Well, yeah. I was gonna say it's kinda a pussy name for a badass car but I take it back. And Mr. Ninja, what's up with the stalker stacks? Seriously, with ya'll followin' me, I was creeped out enough. Add those stacks and I just 'bout pissed myself." I say to Ironhide and let's just say, he doesn't look pleased with his name.

"Cameron, we've been watching you for quite some time and have decided that your skills could be of use." Optimus interupts and I look at him questionalingly.

"What skills?" I finally ask.

"Ohh! Them nice once you used on me! Damn, with yo hand up unda' my hood-ohho, I PURRED baby!" Jazz cuts in and I can't stop the blush appear on my cheeks but I smirk.

"You know it, Jazzman. That t'ain't all these hands can do." I shoot right back and while he and Bumblebee are laughing over my 'hand skills', I turn back to Optimus.

"So, why me? Looks like your all cool an' cozy with some high up people and could get anyone." I state.

"Your dad recommended you." Simmons interupts and my mouth parts in shock. Then, I burst out laughing.

"My dad? Hahaha, you sure we're talkin' 'bout the same Bob Wild?" I ask and he nods.

"Your father used to be very high up before he quit. It was before you or Bobbi were born."

"How do you know my sister's name?" I demand and he smirks.

"Kid, we know everything about you. We've been watching you since you were born. See, you broke your arm when you were 7 and 12, and were suspended from school 3 times. Gotta little bit of a temper, dontcha?" He mocks and I glare but calm myself quickly.

"So what are you saying? I've been TRAINED for this? What exactly is this anyway?!"

"Your father has kept contact with us on your progression of learning about engineering. We thought 17 would be the age to get you started so we sent-"

"A trashed up, piece of badass, that's what!" Jazz interupts loudly and I snicker when Simmons and Optimus glare at him.

"Sure, whatever. We sent Jazz to find out if you were ready. You would be learning all out how an Autobot works from Ratchet and working with him to fix them when they've been damaged, routine check-ups, that kinda thing." He finishes and I nod once in understanding before turning back to the 20 foot tall alien robots.

"Do I get some history lessons with this? 'Cuz I KNOW alien robots don't just show up out of nowhere." I call up to Optimus who nods in agreement.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" He asks back and I bite my lip.

"Aww c'mon, baby girl! You'll get to spend time with me and a ton of other 'bots!" Jazz pipes up and I roll my eyes.

"I just got one more question...What do we tell my mom?"

"DAD!?" I call out as soon as we get into the safety of my garage and I raise an eyebrow at Jazz and hold my hand up.

"Stay." I state and his car form shakes as he laughs.

"Sure thang, babe." He replies and I facepalm. Why did I get the one with a fetish for nicknames? I walk into dad's part of the shed and stand in te doorway between them.

"Oh, hey, Cam-"

"Cut the crap and get over here." I command and he raises an eyebrow but surprizingly does as told.

"Yes, Miss Pissy?" He asks and drag him over to my side and shut the door behind him.

"You knew this thing was a 15 foot tall, alien, robot and you never bothered to let me know?" I ask and instead of the shocked face I was expecting, he just looks tired.

"Cam-"

"And Sector 7, eh? Sounds pretty fancy. Simmons said you were 'high-up' before you quit. But you stay in touch. Good to know your a nice person."

"Cameron, listen to me." He demands, putting both hands on my shoulders and forcing me to lock eyes with him.

"I couldn't tell you. You'd freak. And Sector 7 is highly secret." He starts and I shake my head.

"I want the beginning, old man." I state slightly playfully and the corners of his lips twitch up in a small smile.

"Oh, and Optimus said you'd know what to say to mom." I add and he grimances.

"Great. I'll figure that out later. Story time, darlin'?"

A couple days later, right after school on Friday, leave me in the passenger seat of Jazz going 120 down the interstate.

"This is fucking insane!" I yelp and slide down in the seat some more.

"Aww, c'mon, babe! Chillax!" Jazz coos through the radio and I close my eyes.

"You're gonna kill me."

"Cameron, I AM the car. I could easily kill you without even moving." My eyes pop open at that and I tense even more as his laugh fills the car.

"Please slow down." I beg and with a sigh, he slows down to a reasonable 90.

"Thank you." I say shakily and sit up to see the road again.

"No problem, babe."

"Hey, isn't a car that has no driver a little suspicious?" I ask and eye the empty drivers seat. I jump back against the door as a guy about my age suddenly appears.

"Holy shit! What the fuck!" I exclaim loudly and the man laughs and looks at me with a huge grin showing off perfect white teeth.

"How do I look?" The man asks and my jaw drops as I realize it's JAZZ's VOICE!

"Jazz? How'd you do that?" I ask in awe and he chuckles.

"We all used ta have holograms for when we didn't have a driver. This is the new an' improved holoform. Now I look an' feel real an' have all the same senses as humans." He explains and I just stare at him. His holoform is HOT. His skin is tanned, he has black hair that isn't too short, and bright blue eyes. He's dressed in baggy-ish jeans and a un-buttoned blue and white plaid shirt. He quirks an eyebrow at me and I just shake my head and turn back to the road.

"What?" He pesters and I just shake my head and grin.

"Awww c'mon, Cameron! Just tell me what's so funny!"

"You!"

"Why am I funny? I thought I looked nice..."

"No, no, no, you got it wrong. I'm just laughin' at how you can pop a holoform thingy and it doesn't faze ya at all, that's what." I reassure and his mouth forms an 'o'. I laugh at the human gesture and he just 'hmmphs' and turns back to the road.

"So...I do look nice?" He asks slyly and I hit my head against the back of the seat.

"Do you want the truth?" I ask back.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well then, I say you better not go out in public because i'm gonna have to beat chicks off ya."

"...Was that a 'yes Jazz, you look fraggin' amazing'?"

"In my own twisted way, yeah. You look smokin' hot, babe." I somehow manage to say with a straight face.

"I know, I mean, I can totally tell you're just barely holding back from jumpin' me right now." Jazz blabs on and I scoff.

"Whatever you say, Jazzman."

"It's a totally natural response, Cams, I underst- ow!" He yells when I smack his arm playfully. Yeah, muscled, arm.

"Got any more to add, Jazzy?" I ask innocently as I can.

"No." He grumbles and I grin and lean back in my seat. Yep, this is gonna be a long drive.

"Hiya, Rachet!" I exclaim excitedly as Jazz walks into the Medic Room with me sitting in his hand, clinging to his thumb for dear life. I keep telling myself not to look down but I did. Twice. Oops!

"Hello, Cameron. Ready for your first lesson?" He asks. He doesn't even look up from the neon green Autobot he's working on.

"Uhh, sure Bossman." I replies hesistantly and Jazz sets me in Rachet's outstretched hand.

"Aww nah man, Ah don't want no fleshie workin' on meh!" The green bot whines and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well ya get me or nothin', ya tweaker." I scoff and Jazz laughs.

"Primus, Skids! Pit help me, I will leave you for scrap!" Rachet exclaims and pulls on a wire, making the green bot, Skids, yelp.

"Alright, alright, just don't let 'er mess meh up!" The green bot grumbles and I scowl at him.

"I don't mess stuff up." I mumble as Rachet gently sets me down next to the green bot.

"Cameron, can you re-connect the correct wires within his arm? I'm afraid my hands are a bit to large." Rachet asks and I shrug.

"Sure thang, Bossman." I climb up onto the arm and glance at the opening.

"Wait, in there?" I ask and he nods.

"Just connect the left wires to the matching right side wires and he should be as good as new." He explains and I sigh. I look at the opening curiously before reaching with both arms and holding myself up with my knees. Whoa! Blood rush! I quickly reattach the wires and easily climb out...well there isn't that much climbing involved.

"There ya go, numnuts!" I exclaim with fake enthusiasm and the bot squints at me after it sits up.

"You're tiny!" He states bluntly and I make my eyes wide and look between the two of us rapidly.

"No way! Here I thought that I was the huge alien robot from space!"

"Now tha's jus' bein' mean." He pouts and I grin.

"I try." Is my simple reply and Rachet hurriedly shoos the green bot out with a threat about welding him to his bed.

"Jazz, mind if we work on you?" Rachet asks my guardian.

"If she gon' put them soft hands on me, i'll stay." Jazz states with a wink in my direction and I roll my eyes.

"In your DREAMS, hot shot."

"Alright. At 21 hours. You, me, an' my imagintation."

"I'll be there!"

"You two do realize that you are not actually able to be in each other's dreams and control yourselves, right?" Rachet asks seriously and Jazz and I look at each other is disbelief. Then, we burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rachet demands and I have to sit down and look away from both of them to stop laughing.

"Ugh, you two are not understandable. Come, let's get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron POV

"Jazz-"

"Aww, c'mon! Ah cross my spark ah'll be good!" The radio begs as I drive through town and I sigh.

"I dunno, Jazz..."

"C'moonn! No tricks, I swear! Plus, you'll need help watchin' all dem kids!"

"...You'd better be on your best behavior." I mumble and he whoops triumphantly.

"Ah'll be good, babe, I swear. Now get yo pretty lil' ass over an' let meh drive." He commands and I laugh and climb over the middle compartment to drop down in the passenger seat. Jazz's holoform pops up in the drivers seat with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Aww shut it." I state before he says anything and his smirk grows larger, showing perfect white teeth.

"I didn't say anythin', girl! Slag, chill out, already."

"Hey, watch your swearing! These are my niece and nephews and if you teach them to swear in another language, i'll kick your ass."

"Ah'd like ta see you try."

"Is that a challenge? 'Cuz ya gotta remember, i'm the one who's doin' repairs on you for awhile."

"...Nevamind."

"That's what I thought."

"Get ready for the mob." I whisper over my shoulder as I open the door.

"Honey, i'm home!" I exclaim loudly and it's quite for a second before excited yells and crashing is heard. I walk in the shut the door behind us just as two boys run in. The older, Blake, jumps into my arms while Mason clings to my legs.

"Cami!" They both shout and I wince before grinning down at them. I drop Blake onto Mason and quickly step away before they can attach themselves to me again.

"Argh, you chicken!" Blake growls and laughs as I dodge his clingy hands.

"Boys! Be nice!" Hey Cam, hey-Who are you?" Amy asks confusedly and I open and close my mouth.

"Ah'm Jazz. Nice ta meetcha." Jazz cuts in and shakes Amy's hand.

"Uhh, you too." She says hesitantly and sends a meaningful glance my way. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Ha, she thinks I like a robot. Great.

"So, ready for a crazy weekend?" Amy asks me and I sigh loudly as both boys wrap their arms and legs around each of my legs.

"Oh, i'm quite looking forward to it. The end, anyway. Ha, you know i'm kiddin', Ames. I love these buttmunches."

"Hey! You're a buttmunch!" Mason giggles back and I lean down and tickle the crazy kid.

"Where's Hailey at?" I ask Amy and she frowns.

"Hailey! Cameron's here!" Amy yells down the hall and after a bit, I hear the pad of barefeet on the hardwood floor. The 11 year old brunette automatically wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Who let THAT in?" She asks and I roll my eye.

"Wassup, short stack? You ready for a day of shoppin' without buyin'?" I ask and she scowls.

"Go grab your stuff, c'mon, let's go!" Amy shoos the kids out of the room, ignoring their whining.

"Scared yet?" I joke to Jazz and he just raises both eyebrows.

"Human sparklings are crazy!"

"Darlin', you ain't seen nothin' yet." I sigh and he shakes his head.

"So, Cams, Jazz, what's up?" Amy asks brightly as she enters the living room again. She moves past some toys to sit on the recliner and I pull Jazz over to sit down on the couch. Amy wiggles her eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes back at her. It's secret sister talk!

"Nothing much. Ya know, just pickin' up your children for the weekend so you can go get drunk. That's all." I respond smartly and she grins.

"Duh. Thanks again, I owe ya one. Hey, that your car out front?"

"Yep. I had to do some work on it, but it's cool now." I say and catch Jazz's amused look.

"What year is that? 2006?"

"Nah, '05."

"He's a smooth ride." Jazz throws in casually but I easily see the hidden meaning behind it. What the fuck, Jazz!

"She let YOU drive?" Amy asks in disbelief and Jazz nods once in confirmation.

"You must be pretty special." Amy says and I try to ignore the looks she's giving me.

"Oh, ah'm real special." I glare and thank goodness one of the boys starts telling and Amy quickly excuses herself.

"Jazz!" I hiss and hit his arm.

"Ow! Slag, girl! You gotta arm on ya!" He whisper-shouts right back and I scowl.

"I can not believe you just did that."

"Did what?"

"You know what! You're totally messin' with my sister's head!"

"Why am ah messin' with 'er head?"

"...Because!" I reply lamely and he laughs.

"Screw you." I state firmly.

"That can be arranged...Ow!" He yelps when I smack his arm again but this time I have a grin on my face. Stupid boys.

"Cami! Come oonn!" Mason whines and he and Blake both pull my arms in the direction of the toys. Hailey follows behind with Jazz, most likely making smartass remarks.

"Okay, okay, what are we lookin' for?" I ask and grin when they lead me straight to the small racecars.

"I wanna car. Can I get one? Please?" Mason begs and pouts with his bottom lip.

"Who taught ya that?" I ask and pull on it.

"Blake did."

"No I didn't!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Boys, so help me I will tie you to the roof. I don't care, just find me some cool cars." I interupt and they both shut up and hurriedly shove the toys around.

"Cameron, can I get a new game for my DS? I brought my own money." Hailey asks and I gasp. Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, what's todays date?" I ask excitedly, just barely containing myself from jumping up and down.

"Uh, May 15, why?" Jazz asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" I exclaim and swing Hailey in a crazy hug. I ignore the crazed look she's giving me and kneel down to be eye level with her.

"The movie, kid. The movie is out! We gotta get it, like, now. Boys, we're getting a movie instead!" I announce and Mason groans.

"What movie?" Blake asks and I grin widely.

"What movie have we been waiting for? The LAST of my collection?" I question and he cocks his head in puzzlement.

"The AVENGERS, you silly goose! C'mon, I only got 30 bucks!" I call over my shoulder as I begin walking towards the back of the Walmart, to the movies.

"Then why can't we get toys?" Mason whines.

"Well then we wouldn't have any money left for food!"

At the end of the movie, i'm still staring at it in shock. Why did they kill of Coulson? He was great! Ugh, that just pissed me off!

"Hey, Cams, looks like they fell 'sleep." Jazz whispers from his spot on the couch and I groan. All three kids somehow managed to have some part of their body on me and they just had to fall asleep like that. First I take Mason's head off my shoulder, then Blake's off my stomach, and finally Hailey's off my legs. I quickly crawl away and grab my Scooby Doo blanket and wrap it around my shoulders. Mmm, toasty. I furrow my eyebrows as I glance between Jazz's gaze and the last, huge chocolate bar.

"Can you eat human food in that form?" I ask quietly and he nods. I grin and grab the bar, plopping down next to my unexpected new friend and ripping it open.

"Then i'm gonna introduce you to heaven on Earth. Jazz, meet chocolate. Chocolate, meet Jazz's tummy." I announce and hold it in front of his mouth. He raises an eyebrow questionalingly and I nod. As soon as his mouth opens, I shove the small chunk into it. I quickly grab my own piece and do the same to myself, giggling madly from my sugar high.

"This-this is purty good." He finally says and I grin.

"It's not pretty good, it's AMAZING. This right here, I love it. It'll make me fat but I don't give a shit." I state firmly and take another piece. I catch him eyeing it and smirk as I give him another.

"Shouldn't you be sleepin', not eatin'?" He teases and I grab my iPod out of the waistband of my pants.

"Ahh, it's only 1:30."

"Aren't most humans 'sleep by then, though?"

"Who cares, sleep, smeep."

"You ain't gon' be sayin' that when the sparklings wake up."

"Aww, don't make me go to bed!" I whine and he chuckles.

"You sound like a lil' sparklin'." He comments and I lean back against the back of the couch before pulling my blanket closer.

"So?"

"So, you should go ta sleep."

"Tell me a story."

"...What?" He asks puzzledly and I sigh.

"Tell me a story. It'll help me sleep."

"A story 'bout what?"

"Anything. You can make one up, tell a true one, anything."

"A'ight then...Well, ya met Sides an' Sunny, an' they used ta be real pranksta's back on Cybertron. There was this one time they got 'Hide real good. Slag, he was gon' blast 'em to pieces! But anyway..." Jazz rambles on about old times on Cybertron and I fight his smooth accent as I drift toward sleep. The last thing i'm aware of is my body being pulled onto something warm.

I groan and pull my blankets over my face, keeping my eyes squeezed shut. Ugh, what woke me up? I groan again when I hear the giggles, signifying that the kids are awake, and tense when I realize that I'm laying on something that's harder than the couch, no pun intended. I slowly pull off of Jazz's sleeping holoform, being extra careful when I have to lift his arm off my waist. I roll my eyes at the three kids giggling quietly at me and I get up.

"Hungry, guys?" I ask tiredly as I stretch. The thought of mom and dad coming home last night and seeing me asleep with a stranger passes through my head but then I remember they went to visit mom's dad, my grandpa, in the hospital out of town. I yawn as I make my way to the kitchen, all three kids following closely and arguing about something, and I grab supplies to make pancakes. I frown when I realize my iPod's gone and sigh, knowing that Jazz is probably laying on it. How can I make breakfist if I don't have any tunes to jam to? I sigh before opening my mouth with a small smile.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound." I pause, noticing the house is completely silent excpet for my voice. I turn around to see all three kids sitting at the table, just watching me, and Jazz watching from the couch.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty!" I call over, pushing away the blush that threatens to come forward. I sing all the time, why am I so embarrassed?

"Keep goin'." He replies softly and I look at him surprised. Me, sing more?

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone. Gone.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound." I finish a little bit shakily and feel the blush deepen when I hear loud clapping from all four of my guests.

"Pancakes are ready." I state and carry the plate full of pancakes out to the already-set table. The kids quickly fight over who gets which one and I quickly grab two, one for me and one for Jazz.

"This is a pancake and you're gonna eat it, alright?" I half say, half command.

"You neva' told meh ya could sing." He says casually and I shrug and put syrup on both our pancakes.

"It ain't a big deal."

"You're good ya know." He adds on and I look away and eat my pancake.

"Cool it with the syrup, you guys. We don't need ya'll on a sugar high and then crashin'." I call to the three kids and they all stick their tongues out at me. Great, they're ganging up on me!

"Hey, lissen ta Cam, kids. She knows what'll happen. Babe was totally crazy las' night." Jazz says with a cocky grin and I glare at him as the three crow with laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron POV

I'm half asleep and half watching an old rerun of Full House on TV while laying on the couch. I WOULD be hanging with Jazz or with Rachet, but there was some Decepticon action somewhere and Jazz had to go, leaving me with no way to get to the Autobot base. I jump awake when I hear a crash and I blink rapidly. What was that? I hear another crash and I get up quickly. I can feel panic starting to settle in as I try to figure out where the noises are coming from. Aha! The kitchen! I silently tip toe towards the kitchen and freeze in shock at the doorway. All I can do is stare at the small robotic thing with beady red eyes, hovering over my father's bloody body. It suddenly twists it's head up and we lock eyes. It starts jabbering and I fucking book it outta there. It's right on my heels and shooting some shit at me and I quickly run back into the garage, tripping over some shit and yelping as I skin elbows and feel all wet on my ankle and forearms. I quickly grab the first thing I see, a blow torch, and just aim and shoot. The thing screams in pain and I yell as I bring the torch closer. I can see the metal creature melting together and just as sudden as it came, it collapses. I let out short breaths, drop the torch, and quickly scoot away.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." I mutter, not taking my eyes off the dead creature. What the fuck i- It's a fucking Decepticon! My blood runs cold just at the thought and I dig in my pocket for my phone, ignoring the pain shooting through my arm. Once I find the name i'm looking for, I instantly call it. It rings a couple times and I don't notice the tears coming from my eyes until they answer.

"Miss meh already, baby girl?" Jazz answer smoothly and I quickly wipe them away.

"Cameron? What's goin' on? Cam?" He asks frantically.

"Jazz, ohmygod, I don't know what the fuck it was but I heard I noise and I checked it out an-oh shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I exclaim as I realize what I left in the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I scream as I reach the kitchen. I choke on my sobs as I drop down next to my dead father, my only father.

"Da-daddy." I murmur and lift his head into my lap, hugging it tightly and swaying slightly. No! He can't fucking be dead! NO!

I don't know how long passes, but i've shoved myself away from the body and in a corner when I hear the roar of multiple engines. I try to make myself smaller when I hear metal shifting and shouting that I can't totally make out.

"CAMERON!" I hear Jazz yell but I still can't take my eyes off the body.

"There's someone in the house." I hear another voice, Rachet I think, say, and I hear footsteps running.

"CAMER-oh frag." I hear Jazz say from the doorway. I tense as arms are wrapped around me and i'm lifted, but I don't fight it. I cling to the front of his shirt instead and bury my face in his chest.

"C'mon, baby, let's get ya outta here." He murmurs softly and I feel him walking out of the house.

"I got 'er, Prime, but 'er creator weren't so lucky." Jazz calls up and I tighten my grip. The picture of him is still stuck in my head and I can't get it out!

"It seems to be Frenzy's doings. We found him in the garage." Another voice, Ironhide maybe, adds. I shut my eyes tiredly and try to squeeze out all the bad. It's harder to breathe and I faintly hear more talking, then yelling. My vision blurs and then just goes black.

I jump awake, hitting my head on something hard and groaning as I rub it.

"Slag, humans have hard heads!" I snap my eyes open just to jump back from the bright blue ones of Rachet's holoform. I raise an eyebrow curiously as he rubs his own head.

"Wha' happened?" I ask with a little bit of a slur to my voice and he gives me a concerned look.

"Depends on how much you remember..." He fades off and I glance around quickly. I'm in the back of, well, Rachet. Why? I furrow my eyebrows in concentration and it hits me hard. My dad...is dead?

"He, he was to far gone, wasn't he?" I ask quietly and shakily. Rachet catches my eye and I look away from the sympathetic look.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Cameron. I know how much he meant to you."

"You have no idea." I mutter and straighten up, pushing my own feelings away for now.

"Why." I state and he looks at me confused.

"What do-"

"Why was that little piss-bot at my house? And why'd he kill my dad?" I ask fiercely and Rachet's holoform sighs.

"Come sit up front, Optimus will be able to inform you better." He finally says and disappears, just to reappear in the drivers seat. I clamber into the passenger seat, grimancing as I feel the tight bandages on my arms and leg rubbing my wounds.

"Optimus, Cameron has awoken and would like to know why she was targeted." Rachet states clearly and I glance at him, alarmed. Targeted me? What?

"I was targeted?" I ask and watch his expression show his mistake.

"Cam-"

"I wanna know why that lil' frickin' slagger was after me, and you betta' frickin' tell me." I hiss angrily and he swerves slightly before looking away from me. I can be pretty damn scary when i'm mad.

"What we think is that the Decepticons think that you may be valuable. I am not sure why, though." Optimus sighs through the radio and I clench my ripped, dry-blooded, pants in my hands.

"We left Ironhide, Prowl, and Mirage to watch your mother, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are watching your oldest sister and her family, and Bluestreak is following your other sister on her way to your mother's. They should all be safe if any Decepticons try to make a move." Optimus adds and I nod once before realizing he can't see me.

"I mean, okay. Thank you, for keeping them safe."

"It is not a problem. We, uh, DO have some more bad news for you, though." I frown at the dash and spare a glance at Rachet but he's not giving anything away.

"Umm, okay?" I reply hesistantly.

"Colonal Lennox and Sergent Epps explained what happened in detail to your mother when she got home and she was quite adamant that you not live there anymore. Mikaela and Jazz grabbed what they thought you would need and I give you the choice of staying at the base with the Autobots. It will be much safer and easier for us to keep you safe." I let the information sink in a bit before letting out a large sigh and running a hand through my hair.

"Thank you, for being honest with me. And for letting me stay with you." I reply and get a grunt in response.

"You don't seem surprised that you aren't wanted at your home. No offense." Rachet quickly adds and I laugh dryly.

"I'm not. She's been lookin' for an excuse to kick me out for ages. We've never really gotten along the best."

"...Care to elaborate?" Now i'm surprised. I glance at him to catch him waiting and I turn my gaze back to the scenery.

"We've always argued. She says i'm too stubborn and don't think of others. I say she's a stuck up bitch who is way too pathetic. She yells at me, I stay at a friend's house for a couple days, and when I come back she's fine."

"That doesn't sound like a good mother." Rachet says annoyed, almost angry, and I let out another dry laugh.

"She's not that bad, compared to other humans in the world. Since she was like that, I spent all my time with my dad." I sigh and press my forehead against the cool glass.

"It's not your fault, you know, right?" Rachet asks gently and I shake my head.

"It wanted me and got him instead. Let's just leave it at that. How long 'til we get to base?"

"Another couple of hours." I nod in acknowledgement and we fall into a comfortable silence.

This time, I don't smack my head when I wake up. Whoever woke me up was smart enough to get out of the way.

"Aww, c'mon, babe. Don't go back ta sleep!" Jazz begs and I scoff.

"I can't with you breathin' in my face." I reply smartly and climb out of Rachet's cab shakily.

"Whoa, baby girl. Ya lost a bit a blood earlier so keep it coo'." He scolds softly and slips my arm over his holoforms shoulder and his own around my waist.

"You jus' wanna excuse to touch my fine body."

"Slag, ya too smart, babe." He jokes right back and we both laugh.

"Where are you bringin' me?" I ask as he starts leading me away from Rachet as he transforms and starts grumbling about who knows what.

"Well, we gotta get ya'll situated in yo new room, don't we?" I roll my eyes as the door to his alt mode pops open and he helps me in, which I could totally do by myself, thank you very much! He appears in the drivers side and pulls out of the big room and down a hall.

"So, how you doin'?" He asks after a bit and I look away from his concerned gaze and shrug.

"I ain't a big mess of emotional breakdown yet, so that's a plus." I say. Instead of the laugh I expect, I get a sigh.

"Cam-"

"Don't, 'Cameron', me. I'm already sick of hearin' it an' I've barely talked to anybody! I'm fine, let's leave it at that." I snap and rub a hand over my face when I realize how harsh I was.

"I'm sorry, that was tota-"

"It's coo'. I get it. Yo jus' real fragged off right now, with all tha's happened. I would be, too. But jus' so ya know, we're all here for ya." I look over to him as he speaks and my lip tugs up in a small sideways grin.

"Thanks, Jazz." I say softly and he grins right back at me.

"An' the offer's always open if ya need some private 'tention. Take that how ya wanna." He adds on slyly and I throw my head back and laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jazz-hands." I shoot right back and his holoforms eyes sparkle with mirth. We shoot dirty jokes back and forth for a little longer before he stops outside of a door and I climb out, grabbing the two bags thrown in the back seat.

"Thanks for grabbin' my stuff. I 'preciate it." I say and he transforms into his robot form.

"No problem, baby girl. See ya tomarra?" He questions and I smirk.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, Jazzman. Since i'm gonna be here for awhile, I need somebody to cart me around 'til I can tell where i'm going."

"Well, i'd be happy to. See ya then!" He calls after a small bow that leaves me laughing. Seriously, how many times can you say you've seen a 14 foot tall alien robot BOW? The door's unlocked and I find a couple keys for it on the bedside table. This place makes me feel like i'm in a hotel! Sure, the room doesn't look as homey but it has it's own bathroom, a queen sized bed, a good sized dresser, and a small desk. I'm gonna have to ask Jazz where I can get some grub and entertainment around here! For now, I drop my bags down next to the dresser and drop down on the bed, drifting to sleep easily.

My first week staying at base goes quite well. Jazz usually picks me up in the morning to bring me to eat, then he brings me to learn from Rachet with Mikaela-who i've gotten to hang around and get to know more- then we either chill out in the lounge room with whatever bots are in there or even play some video games! But today, is different. Instead of Jazz knocking at my door, it's Mikaela with a couple chocolate donuts and some Mountain Dew. While I eat, she makes sure she has all the clothes for me to where to the funeral. Yep, my dad's funeral. At least i'm not going alone. I guess quite a few military personal around here knew him so they will be going, some Autobots for protection in case of a Decepticon attack, and Mikaela and Sam, too. I allow Mikaela to put a little bit of make up on me and then she shoves me into the bathroom to get changed. I frown at the black dress but get into anyway. It's a little higher than knee length but not bad for a formal occasion. As soon as I step out of the bathroom, i'm being dragged oer to a chair again.

"Will you stop dragging me? I feel like a puppy of something." I complain and she rolls her eyes at me as she hands me a couple shiny braclets. I shove them on and before she can put anything else on, I jump up and start digging through the pockets on a pair of pants on the floor. My fingers grab the old chain and I smile as I pull the old necklace out and hold it in my hand. I smile fondly at it, remembering that my dad gave it to me when I was little. It has an old key to some type of Ford on the discolored chain and I hold it up in the light.

"My dad gave me this when I was little. It was just an old key he found lying around so he went and bought a chain to put it on, just for me." I reminise, rubbing a little bit of dirt off of it. I let Mikaela silently take it out of my hands and fasten it around my neck.

"You look good. Ready to go?" She asks after standing back and looking at me and I nod and grab my purse and phone before slipping into old, black, enginner boots and letting her lead the way. She loops her arm with mine and we share a smile, althoughy it's not as happy as it should be. She told me earlier that her mom had died when she was younger and that she loved her father dearly, even if he had done some bad things. I learned then just how strong Mikaela really is. Sure, she can't shoot cannons out of her arms or beat the shit out a Decepticon, but she can hold herself together amazingly.

"Do you wanna ride with us or Jazz?" Mikaela asks when we almost reach the hangar and I shrug.

"I don't care. Whoever can put up with my awkward silence and death glares." I joke and we share a grin before entering the huge room with bots and some humans. I glance around at the good sized group and Optimus catches my eye and motion for me to come over.

"Looks like Bossman Numeral One wants to talk. I'll catch ya later, alright?" I call to Mikaela and she grins and heads over to Sam and Bumblebee as I head over to Optimus.

"Sup, Bossman." I call up to him. He holds his hand out and I very carefully sit down in it, making sure no one can get a free show under my dress.

"I was wondering if you would like to ride with me there. I have some things to discuss with you and I thought it would be the best time." He states and I shrug.

"Sure thang, Optimus. I'm ready when you're ready, I guess." I state firmly, ressuring myself inwardly. He sets me back down and I take a couple steps back as he transforms. The passenger door pops open and I chuckle a little as I climb inside.

"What's funny?" His holoform asks and I shake my head.

"Just that i'm showing up to a funeral in style. Who else can say they rode in a huge semi, followed by a group of expensive, shiny cars?" I say and he smiles along with me. I glance at him, noticing his attire changed from jeans and a t-shirt to more appropriate clothing. Optimus is freaking tall even in human form and just like i'd always thought, he has short brown hair and bright blue eyes. But then again, all the Autobots' holoforms have blue eyes.

"So, whaddya wanna talk ta me 'bout?" I ask as we take the lead and pull out into the sunshine and he clears his throat.

"Well, I had the thought that your family needs to be protected but I thought of an easier way than having them stay in their own homes.-"

"So you're saying you think it's best if they come stay here?" I interrupt and he nods.

"...Well, if you think it's for the best." I say after a bit of silence.

"I do. Since your brother was in the military before your oldest sister had children, Will thinks that he could go back to that to keep some type of income for the family. And it's up to you if you want them all near your living space or away." He adds quickly and I nod again.

"Yeah, you should totally have 'em come. I don't know about the whole 'being close' thing, though. It'd prolly be for the best if I was away from my mom." I respond and he nods silently. I facepalm and groan annoyedly at his next, innocent, question.

"...So, how are you holding up?"

As soon as we pull up in front of the church, the door pops open and I easily jump down from the high cab. In an instant Optimus's holoform is at my side as I look for the new, black, Raptor that signifies Bobbi Jo's arrival and Amy's blue Explorer. I find them, right up front, and let out a sigh. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to Optimus with a forced smile.

"Do you want us to come in with you or after?" He asks sympatheticly and I shrug.

"I don't care. Let's just get this over with." I reply as Mikaela, Sam, a couple soldiers, and the other Autobots' holoforms catch up to us. I don't really know the soldiers, but I can point out Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Rachet, Bumblebee, and Jazz. The latter of the group stands beside me and for once, we're both totally serious.

"Ya gon' go talk ta yo family?" He asks and I nod once in confirmation.

"Ya want meh to come with ya?" He asks softly and I look up at him. I bite my lip, getting a bit of blood, and nod hopefully. He gives me a small smile before turning to Optimus and speaking so lowly that I can't hear. After they're done talking, he turns back to me and motions for me to lead the way. I nod in acknowledgement and we shuffle ahead, leaving the others to wait outside while we go to talk to my family. As soon as we enter the church doors, I let a small smile come on my face as the two young boys arguing, one in Keith's arms and the other holding onto his hand while he tries to get them to be quiet. I hear my boot-clad feet his the wooden floor and they all look up, Mom, Bobbi Jo, and Amy's whole family. I notice my mom's bloodshot and puffy eyes gazing at me and I look down. I don't even realize i've stopped until Jazz pulls on my hand and tilts his head toward the group. We walk over to them in silence until I come to a stop beside Bobbi Jo.

"Hey, Cameron." Bobbi Jo pipes up instantly and I squeeze my eyes shut tight. No nicknames, no comments about the man next to me, nothing.

"Hey, Bobs." I reply and I feel pressure on my empty hand and look down to see Blake squeezing it. I smile down at him and let go of Jazz's hand to kneel down in front of him.

"Hey, Blakey-Boy. Didja hear 'bout your new, awesome, temporary, home?" I ask upbeatly and he grins big and wide.

"Yeah! Dad told me that there's gonna be cool robots there! Is that true?" He asks and I just about laugh at his excited face.

"Umm, kinda. I dunno if they fall under the 'robot' category but they sure are cool." I send a grin up at Jazz who returns it easily.

"Cool!" He runs back to his father's side and I stand again, just to be engulfed in a hug.

"Ames?" I question and my eyes widen in shock as I hear quiet sobs coming from her as she squeezes me tightly.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all cool. C'mon, cheer up, will ya? Ya don't wanna do this right now..." I beg awkwardly and she pulls away and drys her eyes.

"You're right. Thanks, Cam. I know you were closer to dad than any of us." She returns and I look away, forcing my expression to go blank. Mom still hasn't said a word to me.

"It's all ready to go. We should head out." Mom says loudly but with a crack in her voice and we all nod simulitanously. When we're out the doors, Bobbi Jo jerks me away from Jazz's side to whisper in my ear.

"Who are all these people?!"

"Our new housemates and some of Dad's old military friends. They wanted to pay their respect and the Autobots came for the same, plus extra protection." I whisper back and she 'oohs' in response.

"So who's the hottie with ya?"

"Uhh, remember that car Dad got me?" I ask, wincing slightly and she nods in encouragement. After a bit, her jaw drops in shock and I almost laugh at the surprised look on her face. I wink at her before scooting back over to Jazz who's glancing around worriedly. The worry disappears when we meet each other's gaze and I allow him to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer. I sigh and close my eyes when I see the coffin, all ready to be buried six feet under, and lean into his side. I stay quiet during the whole ceremony, my thoughts away from the words of the preacher and the sobs I hear every once and awhile. I think about my father's life before he got married and had children. How did he even get involved with the Autobots? And why did that damned Decepticon kill HIM of all people? I sniffle slightly and rest my hand on Jazz's chest when he pulls me close in a comforting hug. I watch in silence as they put the coffin down and turn away when they start putting dirt in the hole. As soon as the preacher dismisses us, i'm out of Jazz's arms and quietly but quickly making my way back to his alt mode. I ignore all attempts from family friends and other people to talk to me, only focused on getting the hell out of here. The door pops open for me and I immeadiately slide in. The seatbelt fastens around me and Jazz appears next to me as the car strts up and pulls out. I see all the sad people as we leave and I let out a large sigh.

"You okay, Cameron?" Jazz asks worriedly and I rub my hands over my face.

"Ca-can you just take me away from here? Anywhere, please." I muffledly mutter and the engine revs in response.

We drive for about an hour before we stop out in the middle of nowhere. We just sit in silence for a little bit, before I realize just how uncomfortable this fucking dress is. I dig through my big purse until I find the pair of blue basketball shorts and black tank top I threw in there earlier.

"You peek and I'll rip out your optics." I threaten as I crawl into the backseat to change and the car shakes with laughter and the holoform fizzles out. I just toss the hated clothing articles out the window as I strip, the car shaking with what I think is laughter but some of these 'bots don't have the cleanest of processers. When i'm done, I crawl out and lay on the hood with my back pressed against the windshield.

"Ya want some company?" Jazz asks from the holoform standing next to the car and I flip over on my side and nod. He easily lays down beside me and I curl into him, laying my top leg on top of his, wrapping my arm around his toned stomach, and placing my head on his chest. He tenses at first but then wraps his own arm around my shoulders and I close my eyes at the comforting feeling of fingers running through my hair.

"You gon' be okay?" He asks worriedly and I nod against his chest. I smirk when both holoform and car shudder and the comforting touch on my head freezes momentarily. I chuckle and after a bit, he joins in. I gotta say, I laugh even harder when my head bumps around on his vibrating chest. Somehow, I forget the whol day just by spending a couple minutes with one fun 'bot.


	5. Chapter 5

Tf5

Cameron POV

A couple weeks go by without any Decepticon activity and the whole base isn't on edge anymore. It's actually a little bit funner with all my funny family members around. Most of the Autobots have taken a keen interest in the three kids on base and are very careful when around them. Even both pairs of twins are careful! I've also been hearing that Bobbi Jo's been a little show-offy around some bots and I guess she gets quite the crowd when she's out of her room. Even Sunstreaker seems to like her! And I've noticed Jazz and I's friendship turning into something that scares me. Is it more than friendship when you go off by yourselves and just enjoy each others company? Mikaela and both of my sisters are positive that he likes me but I don't believe them. Why should I? For all I know, they're using my gullibility to their advantage to cause me to make a fool out of myself! Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes blares from my phone and I smirk, knowing it's Jazz. I pluck it from the couch next to me and just as i'm about to put it to my ear, I notice it's a text.

'Wanna go for a ride?' I read and grin.

'Sure. Meet me in the hangar 5 min.'

'Hurry up im already here!' The response says and I giggle quietly as I turn off the TV and head towards my room. I quickly unlock my door and grab my iPod and some cash, shoving them in my pockets and hurrying out the door and towards the hangar. When I open the small door built into the huge door, I laugh at the sight of the black Mustang doing donuts.

"Hey, Jazzman!" I shout and jump back as the car comes to a stop in front of me, the passenger door flinging open to show a smirking man.

"Whatcha doin' out there? Get yo fine ass in here!" He teases and I jump in, the seatbelt coming around me as he peels out.

"Hey man, I know it's fine an' all, but no touchy." I state with a grin and a laugh.

"Well ya musta forgot that yo sitting in the car...that's me...any comments?"

"...You win this round, Jazzy." I growl and he laughs.

"Don't I always?"

We pull into a dead end road and I jump out and stretch. I yank my jeans into a more comfortable position and pull my off the shoulder Marvel t-shirt into place better. When I finally clamber onto the hood, I place myself in my normal position, wrapped up around Jazz's holoform. I always smirk when I get a shudder from both holoform and alt mode but this time, nothing comes from the car. I look up and raise an eyebrow at the dark haired man which he returns with his own cocky smirk. My eyes widen when I'm suddenly shifted from laying on the warm metal to a warm body. My breath hitches in my throat when I find blue eyes staring into my own and a sheepish expression coming across his face.

"I've been wantin' to do this fo I while, but I don't really kno' how." He embarrasedly says and I look at him confused.

"What are ya talk-" I'm interupted by warm, wet lips on my own and my eyes widen even more. He pulls away then, an almost fearful expression on his face and all I can do is blink my eyes in surprize.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah-" He starts but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shh. Like this." I whisper quietly before lowering my lips to his again and kissing him slowly. This time it's not as rough and messy and I find myself smiling into it and gently sucking on his bottom lip between my teeth. I blush when he groans softly and I reach my hands up into his hair and run my tongue along those perfect white teeth, relishing in the feel. Firm hands pull me closer and I make quite the interesting squeak in surprise, which makes him laugh into my mouth. When I pull away, we're both breathing hard and I can feel his heartbeating fast beneath me.

"Uhhh..." He says awkwardly and I giggle and place a small kiss on his nose.

"You're just to cute!" I laugh and he sits up a little more with an offended look on his face.

"Who you callin' cute?" He questions and I roll my eyes before leaning back in.

"Just shut up and kiss me, fool."

When we get back to base hours later, I feel like a giddy teenager. Sure, I still am a teenager but i'm practically 18 already! He drives right up to my room and walks me to the door, too.

"Ya kno' what happens in the movies right 'bout now, right?" He asks as I dig in my pockets for my keys. Hands find my waist and I roll my eyes and stop my search to face him.

"What does?" I ask bluntly. Even this time, i'm still surprised by the lips on mine. He confided to me on the way back that he REALLY liked the whole 'kissing' thing and I have to say, i'm totally fine with the random kisses I kept getting all the way home.

"Jazz..." I whine when my back presses against the door and just about laugh at the pleading look on his face.

"Yeah, baby?" He questions and I have to place my hands on his chest to stop him from going in for another kiss.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He asks confusedly and I laugh.

"As much as i'm enjoying this, I gotta get ta bed. I do still have worktime with Rachet tomorrow." I state and he sighs.

"That ain't coo'. He get's ya everyday an' I only getcha for a lil' bit?" He whines and I do laugh.

"Aww, you'll get me to yourself sometime. Now get your fine self outta here before I drag you in here." I tease and his grins grows.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be doin' to much draggin'."

"Ha, I don't doubt it. 'Night." I reply and place a chaste kiss on his cheek before slipping into my room and laughing at the annoyed groan and pound at the door. As soon as I hear him peel out, I practically fall on my bed in a pile of giggles with my fingers on my lips and a crazed smile. After I finish my fangirling, I pull out my phone and immeadiately open a group text to Bobbi Jo, Amy, and Mikaela.

'Soo...you guys were right bout jazz.' I type and within moments I get replies.

'No way!'

'Your kidding me'

'Kinky;)' I laugh loudly at the last message from Bobbi Jo. Of course, only one of my family members would be able to say something like that and get away with it. Seems like i'm gonna have quite the day ahead of me.

I was right. Well, about the whole 'big day ahead of me' thing.


End file.
